deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terezi Pyrope
Terezi is a character from the popular webcomic Homestuck, normally seen as a protagonist, she is also known as the Seer of Mind. Possible Opponents * Daredevil * Toph Beifong * Kenshi * Lee Sin * Voldo History Terezi Pyrope is a teal blooded troll on the troll planet of Alternia. She hadn't always been blind, and in fact she had only become blind when she had made the Cerulean blooded troll, Vriska, angry. Vriska had used her mind control powers to make Terezi go outside in the middle of the day, as trolls are nocturnal, and make her look into the Alternian sun. The resulting eye damage caused her to go blind in seconds, her eyes becoming completely blood red. The only thing that stopped Terezi from dying of the harsh sun was her dragon Lusus, her guardian animal. Terezi would then begin to take interest in FLARPing, the troll version of Live action roleplaying, and she would take on the personality of her ancestor, Neophyte Redglare. She loves to play law, being judge, jury, and executioner, and she enjoys playing court with her dragon plushes. Eventually, like all the other trolls, she'd get involved in the game Sgrub, which would cause the extinction of her planet, the death of her lusus, and eventually, her becoming the god tier that she was. When they were forced to leave their game because of certain...problems, Gamzee and Eridan, two other trolls, had lost it and started killing on the ship. Most were killed, but Terezi, Karkat, Kanaya, and Gamzee had survived the carnage.During her time on the meteor that they used to flee from their game, they'd be trolling the four kids, John, Rose, Dave, and Jade, who would eventually play the game in the future. Later on in the comic, she'd have to work with Dave to fix the timeline, weaving a complicated web of writings on the wall and other complicated things, all thought up by her. Terezi was also given her eyesight back by Aranea at some point, and she turned into a ball of self-loathing after apparently losing her uniqueness. She eventually stuck to blindfolding herself and ran off to finally go and kill Gamzee, who had been tormenting her ever since they were on the meteor. Terezi would be able to make it through the entire comic and win the game along with all of the other kids, and she'd celebrate a well deserved game over screen, but in good terms, of course. She is currently in a Kismeisis with John Egbert, one of the humans. Death Battle Info Name: Terezi Pyrope Titles: Seer of Mind. ''' '''Abilities and Strengths Can move incredibly fast when need to, despite being blind. ' '''Sees via her senses of smell and taste. Her smell is so strong that she can smell the color of someone's blood, and her taste is so strong that she can taste the different colors on her computer screen. Don't ask how that works. ' 'Her Seer of Mind powers helps her to read minds and see possible outcomes made from her decisions, as well as see where others are. ' 'Has a cane sword that she is very proficient with. ' 'Can go toe to toe with someone like Vriska or Gamzee, killing the former and actually being able to hurt the latter, something that, seemingly, no one has done before. ' 'Cannot die unless it is considered a heroic death when in her god tier form. ' '''WEAKNESSES: 'She is still blind, and people such as Gamzee have been able to get past her smell and vision fairy easily. ' 'She doesn't seem to take many things seriously and has a habit of joking around. ' Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Female Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines